Completely in Love
by yamakira
Summary: Kanda and Allen and stuck together on a mission. What's worse is that Allen has to play as Kanda's wife.


No matter how much of a good day it was, Kanda was one of the few people that could completely piss Allen off besides Cross Marian. Even yet, it was clear that the two were completely in love with each other. It all started on Christmas week.

"Kanda! Can you come here for a second."

"What do you want moyashi. Talk quickly because I'm trying to meditate."

"IT'S ALLEN BA-KANDA!"

"Shut the hell up…. Now start talking before I slice your throat with mugen."

"Hmph…. Komui wants to see us."

"Che"

"Komui-san, I brought Kanda."

"Wonderful! Now have a seat. I have a mission for you two. You two will be spending Christmas together at London."

"Why should I need to go to a mission with the moyashi? He's a useless idiot. He'll only drag us behind schedule.

"IT'S ALLEN!"

"Kanda….for this mission, you're going to need Allen. You two will retrieve the innocence at London. Apparently, the innocence seems to be hidden in a night ball that will take place in two days. It won't me hard since the akuma are too busy with another innocence a couple miles away from London. Lavi and Bookman have gone to retrieve that innocence. Now, to continue about the mission, the ball you are going will only allow couples to go. The ball doesn't allow homosexual couples so it seems that our cute little Allen-chan is going to be your wife Kanda.

Allen fainted. Allen could not comprehend the fact of being Kanda's wife.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL IS THE MOYASHI GOING TO BE MY WIFE?!

"Calm down Kanda, this will only be temporary….. unless you want to be together though."

"THERE WILL NEVER BE A DAY WHERE I WILL WANT TO BE A COUPLE WITH THE MOYASHI?!"

I woke up in a room the next day only to realize that Kanda was staring at me.

"Get the hell up. You're at the hotel in London and the ball is today. You slept for 2 days straight and unless you plan on screwing up this mission, hurry up and get dressed.

I was confused….. but I knew what to do. I dressed into the dress that was prepared for me. But there was only one problem. I didn't know how to tie my hair.

"Kanda…um….. can you tie my hair… please….."

"Hell no! Tie it yourself."

"But I don't know how…. Please Kanda….."

"Che."

Kanda began to tie my hair when someone suddenly opened the door.

"KYAAA! Kanda and Allen chan are soooo cute together! I have to put this in my doujinshi."

"If you tell anyone, I will slice you with mugen, even if it's you Lenalee."

"Don't worry….. I only came here to tie Allen's hair. By the way, you and Allen look so cute together. I'm totally putting this in my doujinshi. Allen would make such a cute uke.

"What's uke Lenalee?"

" Kanda can tell you. Since Kanda is tying your hair anyways, I'll just leave. I need to finish my doujinshi. I'll show it to you when you come back…. See ya Allen."

"Ne Kanda….. what's uke?"

"Brats like you don't need to know."

Allen pouted. Allen did not realize in that slightest that Kanda was flustered. He also didn't realize that the way he pouted turned Kanda on. Even though this was the case, Kanda refused to show weakness so they went to the ball as planned.

It had been hours since they went to the ball and Kanda was extremely irritated. He had no idea why he was so irritated. Although the ball was only for couples, it seemed that many men were hitting on Allen while he was being chased by girls. But because of his irritation, he didn't care the slightest about the women. He was intently focused on Allen. He felt like murdering the men who were hitting on him, yet he didn't even know what was bothering him. Kanda snapped when he heard a light scream. Allen was being harassed by one of the drunken men. That was when Kanda finally realized his confusion.

"YOU FUCKING JERK! DON'T LAY YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS ON ALLEN!"

Kanda dragged Allen back to the hotel room.

"You called me by my name Kanda….."

"Shut up"

Kanda was flustered. He called Allen by his name on accident. But he came this far and didn't have plans to go back.

"You said that you wanted to know what uke was….right? Then I'll show you what it is."

Kanda pinned Allen to a wall and kissed Allen roughly. Allen was shocked. But slowly, he pulled into the kiss.

"k-kanda."

"Enough. Stop talking."

Kanda slowly attacked Allen's neck and slowly went to his chest. Kanda dragged Allen to the bed and Allen was more than willing to comply.

It was the next morning. Allen woke up with an unusual feeling of satisfaction. He felt an arm being draped over him and looked over to his side. Suddenly, all the memories seemed to flow in at once and Allen blushed bright red.

"Finally awake moyashi? It's already 11:00."

"It's Allen and I still feel tired. Stay with me for a couple more minutes. I want my Christmas present to last Kanda."

Kanda was more than willing to comply.

Allen and Kanda started to head home after they woke up again. They were finally reached the Order when Lenalee and Lavi suddenly dumped a book in Kanda's arms.

"There's the doujinshi that I was talking about. I finally finished it."

"By the way moyashi chan, why are you limping."

Allen blushed beet red.

"I…um…well…like…you see….um ….."

Lenalee and Lavi both shouted at the same time.

"NO WAY?! YOU TWO ACTUALLY DID IT? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! ALLEN AND KANDA ARE A COUPLE! KYAA!

Everyone heard them. Finders and exorcists all stared at them. Most of them were blushing at the fact that the two hottest exorcists of the order actually became a couple.

Allen decided that he wanted to open the doujinshi. Allen opened the book and immediately fainted.

"OI?! MOYASHI?! WAKE UP?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THE DOUJINSHI?!"

Kanda picked up the book and read it. Kanda could not comprehend the fact that Lenalee had written a doujinshi like this.

'…..more Kanda...a-a-ah…. I need more…..'

Kanda was too shocked….. but he couldn't leave Allen alone when he was completely knocked out. He ran to the Order's infirmiry taking Allen bridal style. There was only one thing that could describe them…..love…. No matter how much Kanda may have pissed Allen off…. There was one think that was clear… both of them were completely in love.


End file.
